


Don't Piss Off A Magnus In Divinations and Alchemy

by kixxy23



Series: You're a Wizard, Will! [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Dies, Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alchemy, Altars, Augury, BAMF Will Graham, Blood Magic, Books, Candles, Cannibalism, Crystals, Curses, Divination, Everyone is slightly scared of Will, Grey Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal thinks Will is a crock, Herbalism, Jewelry, Luna Lovegood is Will Graham's mom, M/M, Magick vs Magic, Necromancy, Omnism, Only putting references to it, Paganism, Palm-reading, Philosopher's Stone, Potions, SCRYING, Seer Will Graham, Sigils, Talismans, Tea-Leaf Reading, Vague Paganism, Voodoo, Wicca, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will hoards everything, Will is Home-Schooled in Magic, Will is sometimes like Luna, Will lives in a forest, Will's father is Muggle, Witchcraft, Wizard! Will Graham, You don't need to know Harry Potter, and is resurrected, green witch, lots of them - Freeform, metals, solitary witch, spells, until shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: When Hannibal arrives at Will's the first time, he's met with a surprise. Why would the empath beleive in such useless material?Tarot cards and crystal with strange symbols. Mayhaps he overestimated too much of the other man. At least this may be interesting.~Will has been hiding in plain sight for so long that he is confident in his ability to be easily forgettable. Playing 'parlor tricks' for his friends is constant amusement ment to deter those looking too closely.Reading Hannibal's palm was ment to re-affirm the other's belief that none of it was real. But bringing up specific details of Hannibal's mind land Will in a dangerous spot-light.Hannibal is left wondering how Will's empathy disorder allows one to read another person so well by just their hands.(Because magic isn't real. Hannibal would never entertain the thought.)





	1. Chapter 1

It seems Will was not home. Which was making Hannibal have a hard time in its own right. 

His mind elected to call upon Alana, as she might know where the profiler is- if their friendship wasn't as shotty as it appeared. And because Crawford was still in his meeting, hence why Hannibal was given directions here. The task of picking up the 'agent' seemed not as simple as first thought. A wry grin threated to spill across his face at the implication of hunting down the one hunting his alter-ego. Mayhaps this will give him a better chance of studying Will.

Alana picked up on the third ring with, "Hello, Hannibal. You usually don't call so early in the morning. How are you?"

"Well, Ms.Bloom, I must admit to having need of your help. I was sent to pick Will up today, as Jack has a meeting. But I have knocked on his door and there has been no answer. Is he elsewhere?" Hannibal inquired.

"Oh. Will? He's probably out in the woods by now."

"Why would he be in the forest?" Hannibal was confused. He knew Will wasn't one for other people, but why would he go galavanting through woods? At seven in the morning?

"He'll probably be near running water, or is out with his dogs. Maybe he's tending his garden? Or he could even be feeding the birds that come by? But, I do know he'll be out in there. He won't come back for a few hours unless you go find him. It's unlikely he brought his phone, either." Alana explained, before pausing. "Did Jack not warn you? Anyone who goes to get Will either already knows or is told."

Hannibal wanted to bare his teeth, but he refrained. Rude or not, he could not yet drop his human mask in front of the lambs, even when none could see. "It seems to have slipped his mind." Hannibal was already thinking of ways to prepare the man for dinner. "Do you mind telling me which way to go? I find I do not want to wait for Mr. Graham to get back. I also have food with me."

"Sure." She said jovially. "Go behind the house. There you will find his outdoor garden. I suggest you try not to step on anything and get on one of the paths, though that might be difficult. If he's not there, you'll see that there are a few buildings in the back. It's unlikely he's in the barn or shed. Just head to the greenhouse. If you still haven't found him, take the main path behind the treeline. Stop when you get to the stream. If he's not there, head back. Don't want you to get lost." Alana joked.

"That would not make the greatest first impression."

"Call me if you need anything, but I need to attend to a patient. I'm sorry for cutting this short."

"No, that's truly fine. Thank you for your help." Hannibal then ended the call.

It looks as if he shouldn't have worn loafers, today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal catches Will fishing with his teeth. Seeing the other man dripping blood from his mouth is more enticing than it should be.

Through the difficulty of finding a 'path' and the annoyance of how ludicrous he must look trapezing the fauna, Hannibal had to admit that the home and surrounding area was beautiful.

The whole thing resembled something long abandoned being reclaimed by the surrounding nature. The paths were broken, uneven plates of dark stone with moss flourishing from between. Ivy and climbing roses crawled up the sides of the house. Garden arches left here and there, so covered in foliage that they occasionally merged with the bushes. Pedestals littering the green held vases, statues, birdbaths, and busts. Hannibal felt that if he couldn't have barely seen over between the paths, he'd be lost in an unkempt, claustrophobic, hedge-maze. He could barely stride through the main artery of the garden. The red of the roses was somehow more intimidating, peeking from the leaves.

As he continued on, thorns repeatedly caught his clothes. As if the garden itself was trying to grab hold of him and strip him bare.

Hannibal was slowly put on edge. The hairs at the base of his neck rose with gooseflesh. He was far away from any signs of human life, but that was no comfort.

"AAaAaa!"

Hannibal did not jump. But he did freeze on the spot. Slowly, he turned maroon eyes up to view the cause of the noise.

Ravens. Many of them. Perched in branches high in the surrounding trees. More than the amount of a usual murder.

No matter how hard he tried to fight it off with logic, Hannibal had the sudden dread of entering another predator's territory.

~

He'd already looked everywhere else, near on stumbling and tripping on the overgrowth. No matter how beautiful he'd found it at first, Hannibal's near humiliation and his constant searching have left a sour taste in his mouth. The greenhouse was astounding, though just as overcrowded. He'd definitely have to ask William for some of his products. Now he was going through the main path again, hopefully heading to the source of water he was starting to hear.

With no clear beaten path, he could only hope that trying to awkwardly climb over tree roots towards the sound of water was the right decision. Hannibal was out of breath and his legs were starting to hurt. It was one thing to chase his prey when they were in a house or on a road. He's also, usually, very close to them before he even exerts the energy needed to overpower them. He's become warier of the man he was sent to collect. If William was as good as they say when it came to profiling, could have his home be in such a state yet still easily transverse it, and apparently did so enough that it was implied to be his daily routine, William was dangerous. More so than originally conceived in Hannibal's head.

The sound of water was growing louder. A stream came into view, as did a shed nearly covered in foliage.

It has Hannibal wondering whether the other man simply didn't take care of his things. Though, with how many fruits and veggies he'd seen, he knew the man had to take care of the property. Maybe it was already like this, or similar, when William purchased the house? Maybe it was aesthetic? Hannibal did have to admit that this land was beautiful. Like it had been ripped straight out of a mystery or fantasy novel.

Though the chill Hannibal felt from the streams mist, even through his coat, left him with the simple want to be inside somewhere marginally warm.

Just as Hannibal went to knock on the shed's door he saw a large shadow under the rolling of the stream. A man's head broke the water as he climbed out of the stream, his feet steady on the sleek rocks. Blood dripped from his mouth, a striped mullet dead between his jaws. Teeth released their kill into the man's hand, probably because he spotted Hannibal and started to walk over to him.

All Hannibal could see for the moment was a muscular man, nearly naked, blood running from his mouth, down his chest, with eyes that were once blue turned into a silver ring around his blown out pupil.


End file.
